percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Reflections- Chapter 5
Dark Reflections-Chapter 5 You Shall meet the child of the one that you hate, You will see what has happened to her is not her fate, To help and save her from the curse of the night, You must bear the arms of the light, Go against your code and do what is right The words of the prophecy echoed in my ears. I managed to get Rachel to sit on a chair, she looked like she was going to faint again. "You okay?" I asked her. "Yeah." Even though she didn't look okay. "That prophecy, it was not a quest prophecy, it was like... a warning." "The question is a warning about what?" I said was thinking what the Hades is going on. You Shall meet the child of the one that you hate. ''Don't hate anybody, well except for Lucian, but thats a story for another day. ''You will see what has happened to her is not her fate, to help and save her from the curse of the night", ''Go against your code and do what is right". I really do not know what those lines mean. So wasn't even going to try to make sense of it. But the fourth line, You must bear the arms of the light, I took out the coin in my pocket, and remembered the day that I got it. It was last year after the war, i was finally released from Olympus and I could live in the mortal world freely. As i was about to enter the lift someone called from behind me, "Hey Archie". I turned around and he threw a coin at me, I caught it. "The Arms of Helios" Apollo said. "His original weapons, might be useful to you. Not for me though, I have my Bow." He said while smiling, his teeth were so white, I didn't know if was being blinded by his power or his teeth. "Thanks." I looked at the coin, it was pure gold, like a drachma except one side had a picture of a chariot being pulled by three horses, The Sun Chariot. The other side was blank, literally blank, there was nothing on it. "Not in its former glory and not as powerful, but still very good." Apollo said, as if reading my thoughts. "Its currently its in its dormant form. It will activate when you really need it. When it does though, just flip it then catch it and bam. Perfect weapon for fighting your moth....I mean enemies." I could've swore he was going to say, ''for fighting your mother. ''I let that thought past. My mother is dead, but why did I have a weird feeling? "Oh yeah, I also have a poem for you, don't worry its not a haiku. I groaned at loud as i could but that didn't stop him from saying the poem. ''A great you are meant to be, '' ''even you don't know your destiny, '' ''to save her from the night, '' ''you must bear the arms of the light. '' Immediately after he finished the last two lines, his eyes widened. "Oh no, your not supposed to her that yet. Could you just forget about the last two lines of that poem?" I knew then it wasn't just a poem, it was a prophecy. The last two lines, nearly the same as the prophecy Rachel just gave me. The Arms of Helios, the Arms of the light. The coin had something to do with the prophecy, i just didn't know what. I stayed in the big house for a while, just to be sure Rachel was okay. Then i went towards my cabin. For the first time, in the times i've been there anyway, my cabin was empty. Percy wasn't there. I remember that Percy went missing last year. I guess he was still missing. I took off my jacket, and removed my sheath also my belt. I changed to the Camp Half-Blood T-shirt because the T-shirt I was wearing was soaked with sweat. My jacket wasn't sweaty at all, and it also didn't smell. The jacket was a gift from Aphrodite. It never got dirty or smelly, and if one part was ripped or got cut off, it would sew itself back to together. Also the hood of the jacket can be used like a helmet to protect you from dust or other things that can go in your eyes, and a mask can be pull out and be used kind of like a oxygen mask, so using both together was like wearing a helmet attached to an oxygen tank. It was kinda cool, but it is also the reason why I hated the heat, because I wear the jacket almost everywhere.(Don't Judge me). After i got changed, I attached my sheath back to my waist and headed off to do the normal camp activities. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark_Reflections-_Chapter_6|Next Chapter --->]] Archie:Bite Meh 14:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page